


Freedom

by petitnuage



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Character Death, Grief, Post act 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitnuage/pseuds/petitnuage
Summary: freedom, noun1. the power or right to act, speak, or think as one wants.2. the state of not being imprisoned or enslaved.In which Yukio Tachibana has been dead for ten years.
Kudos: 8





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! It has been very long since the last time i have posted a fic, i hope you will like it ! 
> 
> Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought of it in the comments and to leave a kudo if you liked it.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @_tasuita !

Yukio Tachibana is dead.

Reni learns the news the same time as Yukio's own daughter. It doesn't feel real, even as Izumi's tearful scream pierces his ears and as the rest of Mankai rush to her side. He doesn't feel anything. He doesn't cry.  
Yuzo holds out a piece of paper to Reni. They don't say anything, not a word is exchanged between them, they barely look at each other. Reni detests him for hiding the truth for so long and Yuzo knows it.  
An address is written on the paper in a messy handwriting. Reni guesses it's where Yukio was buried and he slips the paper in his vest. He leaves the Mankai dorms in a hurry, he feels too uncomfortable and it feels like his heart is in his throat. He doesn't belong here anymore. He never did. 

He drives for an hour before he arrives at the graveyard. It still doesn’t feel real and the place surely doesn’t help with that : it’s a secluded area, with little to no habitations around with only a road that doesn’t seem to be used a lot. He stays in his car for a time and he looks up at the grey sky. Ironically the perfect weather to visit the grave of your dead best friend. Of the man you loved.   
He takes a deep breath and wipes his moist hands against his pants. He feels nervous. He opens the door of his car and he rapidly makes his way to Yukio's grave as rain starts falling. It gets heavier and heavier, and Reni is quickly drenched. It doesn’t faze him. His long hair sticking to his face or his pants sticking to his legs doesn’t bother him. He only has one thing on his mind. It feels like he already knows where his friend was buried. he doesn’t hesitate, he doesn’t look at the other tombstones. He walks in a hurry and he feels like his heart is going to explode. He finally stops. He sees the name " Yukio Tachibana " written in the stone and it finally feels real. Yukio is dead.  
He still doesnt cry, it’s only the rain.

When he gets home, he feels oddly relieved, as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders. He lays down on his bed and when he falls asleep, he dreams of Yukio and sunny high school days. 

He wakes up in a jolt. The inside of his mouth feels gross. He didn’t bother taking off his tie and his shirt is all wrinkled and now he regrets it. His body is stiff from sleeping in a weird position. He is not young anymore, after all. But he can breathe again. His heart doesn’t feel like it’s threatening to shatter at any given moment. It stopped raining for a while and the sunshine forces Reni to shut his eyes tight. Yukio is dead but Reiji is alive.   
He grabs a pair of scissors in the kitchen and he walks to the bathroom. He stares at himself in the mirror. He looks like a mess, the exact opposite of his ideals. But for once, it’s okay.   
He cuts his long hair without hesitation. He doesn’t break eye contact with his reflection and when he’s done, he cries again It doesn’t hurt.

He’s free.


End file.
